


Liberate Some Love

by harborshore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ways to celebrate a Cup win. (In four universes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberate Some Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jukeboxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/gifts).



> This is not the thing I meant to write you (that's still not done, but 4 is a hint), and it's much shorter than I meant it to be, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOST DARLING YOU. Favorite partner in crime, favorite cowriter, favorite everything. The title is from "Nothing left to prove", because, well. Appropriate.

1.

"Fucking beautiful," Jonny tells Duncs, who raises the Conn Smythe trophy like he doesn't believe he's holding it. "Fucking beautiful, you got us here."

Kaner crashes into them, laughing. "Best hockey, baby, your fucking hockey--" his voice is muffled in Duncs' jersey and Jonny grins at them both. His boys, his team, in their city, oh fuck, it's never been this good. 

2.

Kaner's boyfriend is hungover. This is not surprising, because it's been a very, uh, wet few days after they won the cup at home, but Kaner's boyfriend is also a lynx sometimes, in addition to being their captain, and so Andrew is a little leery about entering the living room with the breakfast he promised last night. The only shifter on the Sharks is Thornton, and he is a very cuddly koala, so Andrew's not exactly used to vicious predators nursing what must be a wicked headache after all that tequila. 

"Uh, I have pancakes?"

"Yesssss," and that's Kaner, moving slowly on the chair in the corner. He looks like death, but lazy triumph at the same time. Probably that's a uniquely Patrick Kane ability, Andrew's pretty sure.

Jonny's on the floor, looking more like a rug than an actual lynx, but he shifts in response to Andrew's words and rolls over, looking tragic. 

"Bacon too," Andrew adds, because possibly lynxes don't like pancakes. 

He has to revise that assumption pretty fast, as Jonny swipes one of the containers straight out of his hands, batting it onto the floor and making the pancakes tumble out.

"I swear, you are the worst," Kaner complains. "I want some too, dammit."

Jonny's guilty face is hilarious, but Andrew brought like four boxes, Seabs briefed him after they'd all drawn sticks among the newbies. ("We can't leave this one to delivery," he'd said. "There'll be pictures. No one needs to see that. Whatever that is.") Technically Teuvo lost, but he's still pretty terrified and so Andrew volunteered.

"I've got more," he tells Kaner, who makes an amazing face at that. 

"Give 'em to me," he says, and the only word Andrew can come up with is imploring. 

He hands them over and Kaner says, very serious, "I hope we keep you."

"Me too," Andrew says, and wow, is this ever a fucking weird team, but they're also amazing, and right now Andrew is hoping he'll get to stay forever.

3.

There are stockings on his bed in the morning. Gorgeous, sheer stockings that shimmer in the sun, and Jonny swallows, looking at them. There's a black garter belt too, and matching underwear, and fuck, oh, Jonny was kind of expecting something but this is lovely enough that he's a little lost for words.

"You like?" Kaner says from behind him, and it's not the first time they do this, so Jonny shouldn't be quite this shaky over it.

"I do," he manages, and, "put them on me?" 

With Kaner's clever hands smoothing up his legs, clasping the stockings to the belt, moving over his thighs and adjusting the underwear, Jonny feels like he's back on the ice, drowning in the cheers of his city.

4\. 

They don't go to Pride. They wanted to, or at least Kaner did, but PR said no, and they're both kind of pissed.

"We could," Jonny says, looking over at Kaner. It's their first quiet night at home in, well, since the win, and they meant to spend it having post-win slow sex because Jonny was planning on showing Kaner just how hot that last game made him. Which, sure, there's been plenty of hasty getting off in bars and very drunken blowjobs, but fuck, Jonny was looking forward to tonight. Neither of them are really in the mood now, though.

"Go anyway?" Kaner grimaces. He's still not super comfortable with going outside the bounds of what PR tells them, even if he thinks it's all even more bullshit than Jonny does. (A bad year will do that to you.)

"Nah, I was thinking, you know Brisson's got the release ready to go when we want it. And with the Supreme Court thing, I mean. It'd be pretty epic."

"Oh," Kaner says, but he's smiling and his eyes are shining. "Yeah, let's do it," he says. "Marriage, they can't object to marriage."

They sure can, but Jonny doesn't give a fuck. They've won a third cup, and they've been married for two years now, and it's time everyone knew. 

He kisses Kaner at the press conference, and the photo manages to catch the light glinting off his ring.


End file.
